1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to transportable office work stations, desks and cabinets.
More particularly, this invention relates to transportable office work stations which are fully closable and equipped with retractable means for moving or repositioning, have lifting means to stow computer system components in overhead space to free desktop surface for other work, and a desktop that alternatively provides a full size, load bearing, wheelchair accessible work surface or a readily adjustable means to support a computer keyboard at other than actual desktop height.
2. Background Art
Office supply catalogs and stores offer numerous variations of simple and elaborate designs for integrated office work stations in the form of modular offices configurable from components, and desks and cabinets variously designed to accommodate computers and other office accessories in a compact office work center.
These designs typically incorporate work surfaces and storage areas. Fully enclosable variations are known, as are caster mounted examples. Sliding, hinged and rotating keyboard supports that stow underneath a desktop, fold up or down against a sidewall, or into a slot in the desk or cabinet are known.
The problem unresolved by these designs is the lack of total integration of useful features including compact size, full enclosability with room for a chair, transportability and stationary positioning, prewired circuitry to permit plug-in installation of common office equipment and telephone within the enclosure as well as simple external connections to power and telephone lines, means for stowing the computer monitor overhead to free desk area for other work, and means for making a portion of the desktop adjustable for keyboard height without compromising the alternative availability of a full size, load bearing, wheelchair accessible work surface when needed.